


You Turn Roses To Razorblades

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, F/M, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2013, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He tastes like blood and scotch, like darkness and death. And she takes it in, tasting every inch of him. Allowing him to consume her completely. She’s his. Only his.





	You Turn Roses To Razorblades

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**You Turn Roses To Razorblades**

**.**

**.**

The moonlight is kissing her naked skin while she’s watching the shadows on the wall with a sad smile on her face.

It’s almost midnight and he still hasn’t come home.

Of course not.

He’s working late again. Doing god knows what with god knows who. She doesn’t care. No. She really doesn’t. At least she shouldn’t.

But it’s not that easy. Is it?

She keeps listening to the rain drumming against the window sill. Keeps thinking that she should leave. That she should go home. But wait, this is her home now. That’s what he told her, that’s what he wants her to feel.

But it doesn’t feel like home. And she doesn’t feel safe. But how could she? She’s living with a wanted man.

Teresa can’t help but laugh. Bursting into giggles. Tears blurring her sight. And she’s not sure if it’s joy or pain that makes her cry. Maybe it’s both.

There’s that constant smell of blood in the air, haunting her in every room of his house. The walls painted in bloody red.

She should never have come here, she knows. She’s not just playing with fire anymore. She’s burning in the dragons dungeon. And she’ll never make it out alive.

Lying on the satin sheets of his bed, she lets her fingers trail down her flawless skin. Tracing circles on her flat stomach. Trailing deeper and deeper until she comes to a halt between her legs.

He should be here. She’s his, isn’t she? He should kiss her, touch her. He should make her scream in pleasure. Make her come. But once again he isn’t there. And she’s left alone in her own misery.

Angry tears are falling down her cheeks, when she starts touching herself. Her eyes glued to the mirror on the ceiling.

And she makes herself come again and again, until her hand starts to hurt and her whole body goes numb. And she drifts off into a dreamless sleep.

.

Ray wakes her by trailing kisses down her naked body.

She blinks, once. Twice. Looking up and straight into his eyes.

„I missed you,“ he tells her. His hand slipping between her legs. A knowing smile flashing over his handsome face the moment he’s touching her sensitive flesh.

„Looks like you missed me, too,“ he adds huskily. Bending down to crash his lips against hers.

She should fight him off, Teresa knows. She should tell him to go and fuck himself. But she doesn’t.

Instead she’s pulling him closer, her hands tearing at his clothes. Ripping them appart. Driven by lust and hunger. Driven by the most primal needs.

He tastes like blood and scotch, like darkness and death. And she takes it in, tasting every inch of him. Allowing him to consume her completely. She’s his. Only his.

She lets him take her, his lips bruising her skin. Her fingers pulling roughly at his hair. His love setting the room on fire, burning the bed to ashes. Taking her with him to hell.

And it hurts, oh god how much it hurts. But it feels so damn right.

.

He’s lying beside her, his fingers drawing circles on her naked skin. While he keeps whispering silent nothings into her ear,.

She should stop him she knows. She should go, should run. Should stop him from taking away her sanity. But she keeps lying there instead.

Watching the darkness turn to light, the devil peacefully sleeping at her side.

**.**

**.**


End file.
